


“高功能反社会”如何应对创伤

by sevenie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, 严肃向论坛文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: WHW无差。伪科学心理论坛，一群中二病晚期和好奇宝宝的聊天。此处的“高功能”反社会完全是这些论坛用户给自己下的定义和“诊断”，本文的世界观里，心理医学界并没有这个病症…orz。以及，一些句子读起来比较拗口，是“反社会们”故意的，他们的习惯。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	“高功能反社会”如何应对创伤

**Author's Note:**

> 【预警】因为无画面暴力暗示分级R，无画面Rape/Child Abuse/自杀念头提及  
> 无奖竞猜活动：用户里面有Sherlock角色，OC（原创人物/跑龙套的）…和乱入角色（会在文章最后公布答案）

23 OCT 2015 42 COMMENTS

  
**Arvid Black ( Arthur)**  
急性创伤  
如果是一次性的或者第一次的创伤，那么情感的发展就会来到十字路口。在这里，他们要么陷入道德退化的状态，要么开始进入情感发展的早期状态。取决道路选择的重要因素之一是存在感的幻灭。  
……  
（登录后阅读全文）  
  
42 Comments  
……  
  
 **George Donnelly**  
24th Oct 2015 at 17:42  
卧槽。  
读到一半的时候，我突然进入了一种严重的情绪化状态。  
我是一个在童年时期经历过许多创伤的高功能反社会。我经历了完整的情感开发阶段，尽管在阅读您的文章之前我不能将其概念化。我看到过其他论坛中的很多同伴（30到40岁)，他们的内心似乎死气沉沉（当然，他们大可以自称那是冷酷），而我想知道他们的情感到底发生了什么。  
我经历过严重的存在幻灭感。我一直在面对它。这是一个循环——乐观的开始，然后是幻灭、强烈的自我反省和研究。  
干得漂亮，我不得不在读到3/4的时候停下，因为我的情绪已经超负荷了。  
这篇我会重读几次的——在我冷静下来之后！  
谢谢你。  
  
  
REPLY：  
 **Arvid Black**  
24th Oct 2015 at 19:25  
嗯，我也是根据自己的经验写的。关于这个问题我已经思考了很长时间。我真的想给出一些有效的解释 (我很高兴我做到了)。  
Liked by 1 person  
  
  
 **Gemma**  
11th Nov 2015 at 15:53  
真高兴我找到了这个。我之前很怀疑。因为我的心里满是情感，虽然我不知道如何去处理。在这种情况下我怎么可能会是一个“反社会“？我曾质疑过，也曾拼命寻找答案。然后我读到了这个。你的文章让我的整个童年和青少年时期都说得通了。我意识到，我依然有可能会从对于人性及其相关的一切的异常冷漠中恢复过来。  
谢谢你，这对我的帮助很大。  
  
  
 **Qwer_123**  
3rd May 2016 at 02:00  
我的情况是，当我经历了存在感的幻灭后，一切都开始失去意义。道德不再具有重要意义了，因为于我而言，它只是社会构建的另一个系统。一切都非常可怕，因为我渴望生活的意义。我觉得我还是能处理这个，如果生活没有意义，我也可以自己创造。我不会定义自己是反社会。只是，从本质上讲，我成了一个存在主义者。但我仍在幻灭中挣扎，我拒绝大多数的情感和道德。  
  
REPLY:  
 **Arvid Black**  
3rd May 2016 at 22:53  
有意思，对我来说恰恰相反。  
当我经历了存在的幻灭后，我认为道德是非常重要的。生活在很大程度上是没有意义的，因为事情的结局不总是和理想的道德系统中一样。我认为，区别在于，我觉得伦理正确性无论在哪个社会都存在，但因为人们对道德正确的不同意见导致社会建立了相对统一的道德规则。在这种情况下，我无法成为一个存在主义者，尽管我仍在应对理想的幻灭。  
  
REPLY:  
 **Qwer_123**  
7th May 2016 at 14:42   
你说的有道理。  
此外，我在写评论的时候犯了一个错误——所谓道德，我指的是传统的道德。我认为，正是由于我认为一切都只是一个由社会构建的系统，我才会开始发展不从众的道德原则。  
我想我的观点和你的不同，因为我把我的生活看作是社会制造的一个系统。这是有意义的，因为社会赋予了它这种意义。看看其他物种，它们只是无意识地进食，做任何生存本能让它们做的事情。但是对于大脑更发达的物种时（比如大象和人类） ，他们则开始产生情感和看似无意义的行为，比如埋葬死者。我认为额外的大脑空间让我们想要给以前没有意义的东西赋予意义。  
  
REPLY:  
 **Arvid Black**  
9th May 2016 at 20:14  
传统道德——这是很重要的澄清。我还认为，我们每个人之间的差异也可能源于每个人对“意义”定义的不同，考虑到哲学家们已经就此争论了几个世纪，我们可能需要很长时间才能彼此解释清楚。  
从你说的话来看，你似乎相信（如果我理解错了，请纠正我）意义被“给予”或“分配”到我们生活的方方面面，但它不一定是与生俱来的。或者，我也可以把它解释为一种本质上不是物理性存在的“真实”的东西，而是一个抽象的概念，人类构建了它们，并将这看作为“现实”。是吗？  
  
 **Florence**  
5th May 2016 at 19:46  
显然，存在感的幻灭是大多数人一生中至少要与之斗争一次的问题，对吧？  
  
REPLY:  
 **Qwer_123**  
10th May 2016 at 22:36  
对Arvid的回应—是的，我相信意义是一个抽象的概念，是人类建构并加入到现实中去的。  
  
  
 **East Wing**  
18th Dec 2016 at 22:07  
非常感谢你的这篇文章。我喜欢给自己的情绪和行为贴上标签，以便更好地理解它们。这篇文章让我找到了这样一个标签：一个冷漠的、对生活幻想破灭的反社会女性，起因源自于童年时期被长期虐待 (以及其他事情)。  
  
  
 **Carly Blind**  
26th Sep 2016 at 07:13  
你在文中提到，“真正的问题在于，我看到的是一幅太大的图景。我把学校系统看作是一个意识形态的操纵系统，而我无法逃脱。毕业只不过是进入另一个意识形态体系的一个开端。  
这就是幻灭开始的地方。作为理想主义兼理性主义的人，看到自己被困在操纵系统中无法逃脱，受创伤的这一类人通常都剥去了他们对未来的信仰。然后，他们就陷入了存在感的幻灭之中。”  
  
我是一个“反社会”女性，令人惊讶的是，我和你的描述有非常多的相似之处。最近，为我和我男友制定了一个周密的计划 (10年以上的计划) ，但失败了。当我处理失败时，我会自动把它与我每天要面对的任何其他系统 (甚至是我过去经历过的其他系统) 联系起来。感谢你的深刻见解，我希望我可以冷静一点，这样我就能控制我的冷漠倾向。  
  
还有一个问题需要补充: 如果高功能反社会对于存在意义的幻想破灭了，他们会不会有脾气/情绪波动的问题？原因就是，我过于关注系统本身的失败而不是现实的外界，以至于我会迷失在自己的脑海中，变得脆弱和喜怒无常。  
  
  
 **Jimmy Johns**  
17th May 2016 at 11:41   
感谢你建立了这个网站，它让我不那么感到被其他批判思维的“思想家”所排斥。哪怕面对情感，我也需要去分析其中的逻辑和原因。  
  
我有一个贩毒的精神病父亲，小时候他总是把我绑在床上让我保持安静。他强奸了我的妹妹，还带我去收债，让我看到人们被肢解。他从别人的痛苦中获得快乐。有一次他在我面前咬掉了一个人的鼻子，像嚼口香糖一样把它吐了出来。那时我五岁。  
  
在这个身体和情感虐待的发展阶段，我开始质疑，开始提问。而这些问题比一个五六岁孩子会问的问题要高级得多。我相信这就是我目前的智力和分析能力的来源，因为我认识的人中很少有人能像我这样客观地分析和解刨问题。  
  
我完全忘记青少年时期的事了，我封锁了自己的回忆。那时我感觉自己被困在了学校的系统中。我非常叛逆，全 A生开始在考试时睡觉，因为我根本不在乎。被学校开除后我陷入了一种抑郁的状态，甚至想要结束自己的生命。但后来我觉得事情没完，所以我重新回到学校，还靠奖学金上了大学。然而，我已经完全被剥夺了所有的道德观念，什么都没有意义了。道德在我的脑海里是空虚的，我在对一切事物沸腾的仇恨中蒸发了生活的意义。因为我被那些毫无意义却持续运作着的事物激怒了。  
  
心理治疗对我没有任何影响，它们只是给了我面对他人时更多的忍耐力。但我还是振作了起来。随着年龄的增长，我开始能够从他人的角度看问题。我学了心理学，学会了去理解他人的情绪。我感到生活重新回到了正轨，一切都变得有意义了。我遇见了我的妻子，并有了一个儿子，他们是我改善自我的原因。  
  
我写下这个评论，是想告诉你们，改变是非常困难的，但如果你愿意，它是可以发生的。我变成了更好的人。我仍然怀有对观察、分析和解决问题的不可抑制的渴望，并用我的洞察力帮助别人。  
Liked by 1 person  
  
REPLY:  
 **Mo**  
29th Jul 2016 at 02:33  
感谢分享！你需要面对这些事真令人难过。我很高兴你过上了充实的生活。你是一个很坚强的人！  
  
  
 **MarkzzZZ**  
30th Aug 2016 at 00:47   
哇，我还以为我会是唯一的一个，或者是少数几人中的一个，但是很不幸事实并非如此。谢谢你写了这篇文章，让我明白了我的童年和青少年时期是怎么回事。这些评论……我不能读完所有的评论，有些评论太私人和家庭化了。最近，我产生了一种对存在的幻灭感。在读这篇文章之前，我一直觉得人性本恶，你需要抛弃一些道德观来达到目的。现在我意识到这种世界观是多么的有害，但是我无法摆脱它。某种程度上，它保护了我，给予我安全感。然而，现在我明白了为什么我会有这样的性格，以及我经历的这么多事情的原因。  
加油，继续写吧。  
希望这只是我生命中的一个阶段，而不是永恒的定格。  
  
  
 **Just Another Username**  
22nd Nov 2016 at 09:20  
Hi，我是一个25岁的男性高功能反社会。首先，我要感谢你们创建这个博客，这让我更加理解自己，比如为什么我是这样的人——我以前还真的没有想过（这是一个讽刺性质的笑话包袱）。我在这里发言的原因纯粹出于一场无意义心理治疗的作业。  
  
我年轻的时候没有任何朋友。没人愿意和我玩。每当我想加入他们的时候，我总是被踢出来。我受到了严重的欺凌。他们唯一没做的就是直接杀了我。他们用铅笔尖戳我，还差点把我打死。没什么特别的原因。我总是受到侮辱和羞辱。即使是成年人也不喜欢我——每当我说出自己的想法时，他们总是侮辱我，而我通常听不懂言语中超出字面的意思。我总是被指责做了错事，但那并不是我干的。对于毫无观察力的成年人，愚蠢的大脑不完全是他们的罪恶。他们的罪恶是仅凭靠想象力和偏见就得出结论。那些老师甚至都没有进一步询问，就认为我才是真正的罪犯，因此我受到了很多严厉的惩罚。甚至我的家里人也对此一无所知。他们根本不了解我，我和他们相处得不好。我小时候篡改和丢失过一些记忆，而我的家人们是罪魁祸首。从此我就产生了信任问题，不再相信任何人。  
  
从那时起，一个念头在我的脑海中中形成了。没有人会想要我的陪伴，我将永远孤独。我学会了享受独处，提前做一些普通孩子不会感兴趣的事情。我喜欢讨论政治、宗教和科学（前两者分别是为了惹恼我的兄弟和父母），即使我当时只有10岁。独处时，我会阅读，写作，演奏，做实验……发展我的各种兴趣爱好。我读了非常多的书。我知道的大多数事情，我这个年纪的孩子都不知道。在我们班，我的成绩一直很好。在各种比赛和项目中，我都是冠军。然而，尽管我取得了成就，我还是不明白为什么你需要在没有人欣赏你的时候这么做。我一直在寻求认可，但是意识到我的努力是徒劳的之后，我又退回到我自己的“壳”里。  
  
随着我的成长，事情并没有变得更好。我继续忍受着更多的侮辱和嘲弄。和小学时一样，没人愿意和我一起参加小组活动。我的男性同龄人一个个开始交上了女朋友，而我觉得不会有人想要我，所以我完全忽略了我的情感。不过我的确不能理解恋爱导致的各种琐碎闹剧。  
  
在我刚上大学的时候，我被社团的一个高年级成员强奸了（他比我大5岁)。他威胁说，如果我敢告诉任何人，他就会杀了我。他第一次这么对我的时候，我感到非常愤怒。我一直在想，为什么这种事会发生在我身上。我觉得自己非常肮脏，而且堕落。那一刻，我只想死去。我向上帝祈祷（是的，因为家庭原因，我那时还是基督徒) 在第二天就让我死去，因为那是唯一一个能让我的脑子停下来的事情。我害怕活着的每一天。性侵犯持续了好几次。每一次，他都威胁我，如果我不默许他的要求，他就杀了我。他一直告诉我他是唯一关心我的人。  
  
然后，在我大三时，有个和我同龄的男生和我交了朋友。我们的初次见面完全是往友谊的相反方向发展的。没什么过大的戏剧，只是他的狗咬了我，然后他坚持要陪我去医院。我原谅了他（和他的狗），但没有接受他的友谊。因为我对交朋友不感兴趣。随着时间的推移，我发现他很聪明，善良而且体贴。这是我的情感开始发展的时候。我渐渐对他产生了感情。我把一切都告诉了他，包括我黑暗的过去。刚开始一切都很好，直到我们毕业的时候，我向他展示了他的重要性——超过了友谊。他很惊讶，不是因为我的倾向，而是因为我对他的感觉超出了柏拉图式这一点。他出于光谱中间的位置。他说他可以尝试一下。这段关系进行得很顺利，直到三个月后他决定和我分手，原因不明。他尝试和我恢复友谊，但之后事情变得很尴尬，所以我们不再见面了。我不能理解，因为我们一直相处得很好。直到五个月后，我才明白他为什么要分手。在我们还只是朋友的时候，他曾和一个女孩在一起。然后，当我们还在一起的时候，他们旧情复燃，我的朋友结束了实验，说他还是想和我继续做朋友。他们很快就结婚了。然后她怀孕了。  
  
作为一个高功能反社会，我试着去理解事物。我花时间思考和分析，当我向他表现出善意时，他怎么能这样对我。我30个小时没吃东西，因为我一直在思考这是为什么。这就是我进入幻灭状态的时刻。我完全失去了对他人的信任，我所拥有的道德准则也变得毫无意义。我变得对任何人都漠不关心，即使是我最亲密的朋友。我的下丘脑不再能合成“爱”这种物质了 ，我也不再能因为任何关系而产生化学反应了。  
  
我小时候非常和蔼，遵守纪律，但是幻灭后，我变得非常喜怒无常，厚颜无耻，粗鲁无礼。我的亲人和朋友（非常奇怪，这种情况下我居然还有朋友）忍耐我，但我怀疑他们并不知道在大部分情况下，我是故意的。现在，每当我看到人们表现得不可理喻，我总是对他们大喊大叫。对我的客户而言，我可能看起来还算一个正常的专业人士，只是有些许古怪；但在内心深处，我是一个“恐怖分子”。我梦想着灾难的降临，世界的毁灭，这样所有的不合理才会消失。有时候，我只是在脑海中重新创造了整个世界，因为只有那里才符合理想。但当我回到现实时，我会感到更加失望。有时候我很难区分现实和纯粹的想象。我想改变社会结构，因为它充满了缺陷，我无法忍受这样的混乱。  
  
我也不知道这个社会是怎么了，人们的审美观产生了巨大的变化——非常荒谬。人们认为我的长相“有吸引力”，也许是因为我非凡的智慧带给了他们幻觉，也许是我最终成为了一个不择手段的反社会。很多人讨厌我，因为我的性格冒犯了他们。但也有很多人被我吸引。一些人想交朋友，另一些人则公开表达他们对我的钦佩。然而，大部分时间这些赞美都是没有意义的。我甚至讨厌这些赞美，因为它们对我来说听起来像是讽刺，因为他们赞美的只是我营造出来的设定，在一些特殊的情况下。我已经对袒露真实的自我产生了抗拒。男孩和女孩坦白他们的感情，但我只是不感兴趣。我逐渐意识到，人际关系只是社会制定的一种惯例，并不能提供任何保障。这是一个非常容易崩塌的系统。  
  
就像我说的，我在感兴趣的方面不会停止探索。我一直喜欢科学，赢得了很多比赛。我还喜欢戏剧表演，但这种兴趣被用在了不是舞台的地方（它是大部分反社会的助攻吗？）。我尤其喜欢化学（我会在卧室里做实验）。我会说8种语言（英语、法语、德语、意大利语、波斯语、俄语、藏语、普通话)，能看懂拉丁文。我也是一名化学家。然而，后来我意识到，尽管我有能力，但我什么都不是。我在世界上中的存在如此容易受到宇宙缺陷百出的本性的影响。直到现在，我还是能感觉到内心的空虚。这个世界已经没有意义了。我仍然处在一种幻灭的状态。我年轻的时候已经患有自杀倾向和毒瘾。随着年龄的增长，情况变得越来越糟。我的家人对我很失望。每一天，我都变得越来越沮丧。  
  
很多人都好奇为什么即使我拥有“好看的外表”(这是他们的看法，我完全相信那不是我，而是他们因为其他原因看待我的方式)、聪明的大脑，和财务上的稳定（我很讨厌承认，但这完全是因为我家人没有抛弃我的缘故。我很诧异他们没有那么做。不过每一次资助都是一场交易，我问心无愧），我也总是孤身一人。他们时不时试探着我是无性恋还是独身主义者。  
  
他们不知道的是，我经历了一些痛苦的创伤，这些经历极大地改变了我的性格，使我的优点变得黯然失色。然而我不想把这些创伤告诉任何人。我已经学会了在自己的头脑中生活，我不再需要任何人的接受和肯定。那些抽象的概念，比如信任和忠诚，都是不可靠的。  
  
尽管如此，我还是真诚地感谢你，Black先生。感谢你写下这篇非常详细的博文，来告诉我我（我们这类人？虽然我觉得没有两个人的经历会是相似的）的大脑是如何工作的（即便我已经知道了），这是我为数不多的感到被理解的时刻之一。当我阅读这篇文章的时候，眼泪从我的眼睛里慢慢流了下来，因为多年前的记忆又一次浮现了在我的脑海里。  
  
REPLY:  
 **Arvid Black**  
28th Nov 2016 at 03:52  
我对发生在你身上的这一切深感遗憾，我希望上帝能让你找到治愈的方法，我完全理解治愈这些创伤有多困难。  
  
 **A Woman**  
30th Nov 2016 at 16:03  
我是一个女性反社会，我不会提及过多私人经历，能说的是，我现在也是20多岁，我已经好多了。当然，没有完全好起来——我被发生在我身上的一切深深地伤害了——但伤口已经愈合。我不相信别人，没错，但我也不害怕他们。  
我是怎么好起来的？我解构了自己的感受并分析处理了它们。每一天，我都会坐下，冥想，写下发生在我身上的事情和这些事情发生的原因。我打破了家庭虐待的链条。我研究了人格障碍，并且把我混乱家庭的每一个成员分类。我呼喊着，我对着枕头尖叫。这是一种折磨，但也是我今天还活着的唯一原因。  
对于这里所有躁动、沮丧和焦虑的反社会或非反社会（我知道有些人只是好奇，或者想象力丰富，说不定我们都是）——你可以变得更好。这是完全有可能的。我就是活生生的证明。  
Liked by 2 people  
  
REPLY:  
 **Dokter JW**  
7th May 2019 at 16:32  
我的未婚夫也经历过非常悲伤的事情。几个月来，我一直在描写高功能反社会的论坛上阅读文章，试图找到帮助他的方法。你的故事和他的有着许许多多的相似之处。他在学校里被狠狠地欺凌、虐待，和误解，在自己的内心世界里寻求庇护，读量子物理的书（这些都发生在他4-6岁之间)。  
  
谢天谢地，他的家人一直明白他是与众不同的，总是尽最大努力去支持和保护他。但是，你知道的，有些事情上人们无法保护你，不管他们多么努力。  
  
我在大学的时候认识了他，只是点头之交。过了很多年，我在工作的时候又遇到了他，我们六个月后开始约会，三年后订了婚。  
  
我们有一些我不太喜欢的老朋友。在大学刚开始时，我曾经很喜欢他们，但大学期间他们已经开始以一种让我不舒服的方式改变了，毕业后这么多年更是如此。我大学时就开始回避这些人，但当时我的未婚夫还没有准备好放手。  
  
他们知道他是与众不同的，但是他们没有接受他的不同，互相学习。不，他们想要同化他。他们开始让他怀疑自己。  
  
他去拜访那些朋友中的一个。那个朋友强奸了他，我的未婚夫不得不挣扎着让他滚下去。  
  
从那以后我的未婚夫变得疏远了。对我，对每个人。此后我们在大学里也不再有什么交集。直到今天，我还是会愧疚，为什么当时没有更多地去关心他，为什么当时我什么都没有看出来。我从未如此痛恨自己薄弱的观察力。他还会反过来安慰我，说这不是我的错。  
  
很多年后，我们重新相遇，这一次我们成为了很好的朋友。他和大学时期变得不太一样了，我也是。他有很严重的信任危机，我也是，但是奇迹般地，我们的友谊发展了下去。我们花了很多年构建了相互之间的信任，一点一点。我的未婚夫告诉了我曾经发生的一切。然后我建议我们把这件事报告给警察，并告诉那些仍然和肇事者在一起的朋友们。他没有同意，说这么多年过去了，取证变得很困难，而且他不想接受警察的询问，不想被另眼看待。我能理解。  
  
不过，他同意去告诉我们的老朋友们真相，所以我们就这么做了。我们的朋友给了我们各种各样的回复。其中一个指责我们说谎。其他人都相信我们，然而其中一个人告诉我们，他仍然会和罪犯做朋友，另一个则说他关心我们所有人，包括肇事者，而这基本上就是在说他仍然会和肇事者做朋友。  
  
总而言之，我们切断了和这些“朋友” 所有的联系。  
  
这件事对我的未婚夫（和我自己）都有很多影响。在过去的6个月里，我们一直时断时续地去心理咨询，试图找到一种方法来处理所有发生的事情，所有这些背叛。  
  
然后那个强奸犯失踪了，几天后他的尸体被发现。我不会详细描述现场，我只会说老天有眼。我是一个具有血性的人，不能说我没有考虑过亲自做这件事——我相信你们能理解，这毕竟是个反社会者聚集的论坛，不是吗 :）  
  
我的未婚夫有所怀疑——包括我，他还暗示说要为了我作伪证，我爱他（我觉得洋葱浏览器无论从哪个角度都无法抹去我说出这种话的责任，但……这是实话）  
但是到了最后所有有动机的怀疑对象都被他一个个排除了。这个谜题让他很苦恼。  
  
正如我之前所说，我来到这里的目的是要帮助我的未婚夫。在读了你的故事后，我发现你就是我的未婚夫。  
  
我想让你知道，我的心与你同在。我知道你不相信爱情，但是请相信有人在乎你。我知道这样的信任不会在一夜之间形成，但是请试着去相信它。每天试着相信一点点。也许，有一天你会更加信任它。  
  
我爱我的“高功能反社会”。我相信他，我知道他有能力做出非常伟大的事情。  
  
我相信你。我相信你不会放弃自我。我希望你永远都不要忘记真正的自己。我希望你永远都不要忘记你是多么坚强，多么了不起。我希望你永远不要忘记你已经走了这么远。我希望你永远不要忘记去为此而感到骄傲（我知道你不会XD）。  
  
你已经做了很多了不起的事情，你总是能够达到更高的境界。我相信你。  
Liked by 1 person  
  
  
-END-  
  


  
用户名角色揭晓：  
Arvid Black（博主）：OC  
George Donnelly：OC  
Gemma：玛丽  
Qwer_123：麦考夫  
Florence：OC  
East Wing：东风（她在童年待遇上说了谎  
Carly Blind：OC  
Jimmy Johns：莫里亚蒂（这个很好猜吧…Jimmy John‘s是个三明治店233  
Mo：茉莉  
MarkzzZZ：乱入角色，Mark Zuckerberg（电影版的，哈哈哈哈  
Just Another Username：夏洛克  
A Woman：艾琳  
Dokter JW：约翰  
  
基本上，这个论坛里只有Eurus Holmes和Jim Moriarty可以被称为反社会。  
这篇文章的背景设定和BBC Sherlock一模一样，除了医生和侦探在大学时期（因为化学社团）相识的这部分……（显然他们上的不是一个大学也不是一个年级的，我只能说，医学生交换/实习学期？）  
福尔摩斯夫妇对自己的孩子都很好，没有任何童年虐待的部分，三妹在说谎。另外，对于夏洛克说家人不理解他的部分，是因为他在和哥哥闹脾气。而麦哥的困扰是——他在犯中二病。  
  
【无奖猜谜游戏——可在评论区回复】  
1\. 除了WHW，还有一对隐藏cp（很好猜的）……然后，你可以选择童话，或者真相 :)  
2\. 那个Raper是谁杀的？ ;) 凶手范围——文中角色，除OC。可以有多种答案（我自己都有好几个2333


End file.
